The Green Eyed Monster
by The Irish Baroness
Summary: Sachiyo and Kirihara's relationship is still a little rocky... but there's a landslide when Kirihara suspects feelings shared between his girlfriend and his buchou. Kirihara's jump to conclusions and his fiery temper is definitely not helping.


_This is another fic based on my OC, Kinjo Sachiyo, and Kirihara Akaya. If you haven't read my fic, _The Demon's Halo,_ I strongly recommend it before reading this :)_

* * *

**The Green Eyed Monster**

_The Irish Baroness_

All Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

**Chapter One**

_It Begins With A Misunderstanding_

* * *

"You're lucky my dad's a doctor and I know how to take care of wounds like these," Sachiyo said half-teasingly, gingerly applying an antibiotic to her boyfriend's leg.

Kirihara gritted his teeth and tightly gripped the end of the bench as the stinging remedy burned his fresh cuts that marred his knees. "_What… is… this… shit?_" he growled, flinching each time the stinging cotton-ball was pressed against his injury.

Sachiyo glanced up from her kneeling position, her hand restraining his leg as the other worked expertly to clean his cuts. Her lips were curled into an amused smirk as she quirked an eyebrow. "I wasn't _this _dramatic when I applied antibiotic to _myself_ after our tennis match."

Kirihara's fidgeting suddenly stopped as he mulled over his girlfriend's words. The wrenching guilt he felt after the disastrous ending of his and Sachiyo's tennis match never really left his consciousness. The faint, pink shadows of scars on Sachiyo's legs only heightened his remorse. Sachiyo paused from her nursing when she realized her patient ceased struggling against her touch.

Lifting her head once more to peer up at the demon player, she spied the sorrowful glint in his eyes. Sighing, she set aside her materials and leaned back on her heels. "I was just teasing," she told him. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Kirihara nodded. "I know."

Sachiyo stared pointedly at the tennis player. "I'm not holding any grudges," she continued.

Kirihara nodded again. "Yeah, I know."

But Sachiyo wasn't convinced. Pushing herself off her heels, she rose up to meet his gaze. Grabbing his shoulders, she squared him to look directly into her violet eyes. "I'm serious, Akaya. You need to stop blaming yourself," she instructed him.

A small smirk twitched at the corner of Kirihara's mouth. "I know," he muttered, leaning in against his girlfriend's brow.

Suddenly, a mocking cough startled the two of them out of their close proximity. Blinking furiously, Sachiyo turned her attention to a pair of sempais looming over them. "Woah, woah, woah," chuckled Niou, bending down to closely inspect the two of them, "what's going on here?"

Sachiyo reached down beside her and picked up a role of gauze. "I'm taking care of Kirihara's knees," she replied simply, holding up the roll and pointing at Kirihara's scraped knees to support her claim. "He hurt his knees playing a scrimmage match against Yanagi-sempai."

A small 'pop' was heard as another of Marui's bubbles exploded and coated his lips with sugary rubber. Licking the remnants of the bubble off his lips, he bent down to scrutinize the knee Sachiyo began to wrap. "He won, I take it," he deduced.

"Shut up, fat-ass," growled Kirihara, glaring angrily at his sugar-loving sempai.

Sachiyo tugged sharply at the bandage causing her patient to jump. "Calm down," she instructed, her nimble fingers working quickly to finish bandaging one knee and move unto the other.

Niou snickered. "Hey, cutie, I like it when you play nurse."

Immediately, Kirihara's anger flared. His eyes burning a bright red, he leapt off the bench and lunged towards the trickster. Surprised, Sachiyo stumbled backwards, the gauze slipping from her grasp and her medical supplies splaying across the tennis courts. All eyes on the courts turned just in time to see Kirihara, his fingers grabbing for Niou's throat, while Marui struggled to restrain his enraged kouhai.

"I was kidding," Niou drawled, stepping further away from Kirihara's reach.

"Hey, Kinjo-chan, are you alright?" called out a club-member.

Marui staggered back when Kirihara's struggle against his grips stopped. The tensai blinked in surprise as he watched Kirihara instantly forget about his hostility aimed at his sempai and turn towards his girlfriend. Sachiyo slowly pushed herself up, grimacing as she rubbed the back of her head, flinching when she touched someplace tender.

A small crowd gathered around the scene, including the other tennis regulars who recognized Kirihara's snarls and instinctively anticipated trouble. Numb, Kirihara watched as the tennis buchou knelt down beside Sachiyo and began exchanging words with her. Smiling gently, Yukimura slipped an arm around Sachiyo's waist and helped her to her feet.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Kirihara stepped forward. "I can take Sachi-chan to the infirmary," he insisted.

Yukimura shook his head as Sachiyo draped an arm around his shoulders. "No need, Kirihara. I'm the captain of this tennis club and I'll take responsibility for everything that happens on these courts. Besides," he nodded at Kirihara's bandaged knees, "Kinjo-chan just finished tending to your injuries. You need to take a seat and take pressure off your legs."

"You can go ahead and take Kinjo-chan to see the nurse," urged Sanada. "I can take lead of practice from here."

Yukimura nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Sanada. Please be sure to assign Marui and Niou extra laps."

Sanada turned his steely gaze to the said regulars. The pair noticeably recoiled under their fukubuchou's icy glare. "It would be my pleasure," he said coldly.

"You don't need to worry about me, Akaya-kun," Sachiyo assured him, leaning slightly on Yukimura, "I'll be fine. Besides, you should really stay off her legs. Like Yukimura-sempai said, you shouldn't put pressure on them."

"Oh, okay," Kirihara muttered.

Sachiyo graced Kirihara with a bright smile before Yukimura began to deter her away from the tennis courts and towards the school. Kirihara watched sullenly as the pair slowly walked away, Yukimura steadying Sachiyo as she swayed slightly.

"Alright," barked Sanada, commanding the attention of the now gathered tennis club members, "the scene's over. Get back to your scrimmages." Glowering, he turned towards Niou and Marui who were slowly inching away. "Niou, Marui, fifty laps around the court. Go!"

Niou and Marui swore under their breath as they broke out into a brisk stride. Gnawing on the inside of his cheek, Kirihara dragged himself to the bench on the side of the court and dropped unto it. He cradled his head in his hands as mournful thoughts raced through his mind.

It seemed Sachiyo was constantly getting hurt around _him_.

And _he _always seemed to be the cause.

"Sachi-chan doesn't deserve me," he muttered mournfully to himself. "She needs someone who isn't... like me."

The commanding voice of Sanada ripped him from his dismal thoughts. Lifting his face out of his hands, Kirihara propped his chin on his palm and watched as new scrimmage pairings met at the courts. Practice was nearing its conclusion. _I'll see Sachi-chan after practice in the infirmary_, he decided.

---

Kirihara's footsteps echoed through the hallway as he made his way to the infirmary. Gathered in vacant classrooms, various clubs were reaching the end of their meetings and were beginning to gather their belongings to leave. Curious stares were shot his way as he quickly hurried past, the door of the infirmary drawing closer.

As he reached for the metal doorknob, muffled laughter caught his attention. Kirihara's hand froze in midair as he strained to listen to the voices on the other side of the door. _That's definitely Sachi-chan_, Kirihara thought, pressing his ear against the door, _and the other voice sounds like buchou._

Slowly, Kirihara curled his fingers around the doorknob and gave it a slow turn. Careful not to alert Sachiyo and Yukimura of his presence, Kirihara cautiously opened the door to a slight crack and peered inside. Inside the infirmary, Sachiyo was sitting on the bed. One of her hands was pressing an ice-pack to her head while her other hand was gathered in the hands of Yukimura. Both of them shared a cheery smile. Sachiyo laughed every so often as Yukimura said something to her. Kirihara strained to hear what he was saying, but the loud pounding in his ears made it impossible.

Instead, an odd emotion welled inside of him, causing his blood to boil while at the same time causing him to become inexplicably sad. The sight of Sachiyo laughing so fondly with his buchou, her hand held securely in his grasp, was crushing to Kirihara.

His limbs seemed to move in their own as he slowly pulled the door shut, emitting a quiet 'click'. This snagged Sachiyo's attention. "Hello?" she called out, turning towards the door.

Yukimura followed her gaze. "Did you hear someone?"

Sachiyo's brow furrowed. "I thought... I thought I heard someone at the door," she murmured.

Yukimura patted her hand encouragingly. "Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "how is your head?"

"It feels much better," she assured him, lifting the ice-pack off her head. "I'm well enough to go home."

Yukimura nodded and rose from the seat he had been sitting in across from Sachiyo. Her hand slipped from Yukimura's grasp and she nimbly hopped off the bed. Yukimura made his way over to the nurse's desk and scribbled a quick note a sheet of paper. "I'll leave a note for when the nurse returns to let her know we've gone home," he told Sachiyo.

"Thank you very much for keeping me company in the infirmary, Yukimura-sempai," Sachiyo said warmly, matching the tennis buchou's pace as they made their way out of the infirmary.

Yukimura smiled down on his kouhai. "It was my pleasure. I apologize on Niou and Marui's behalf, they're behavior was unexceptable."

Sachiyo shook her head. "No need. I know they were fooling around. I'm not bitter," she assured him.

Yukimura's smile widened. "That's good."

Suddenly, a small ringing interrupted their conversation. Almost to the school gates, Sachiyo fished her cell phone out of her school bag and flipped it open. "Oh," she said, "Otosan is home. He wants to take me out to dinner."

"That sounds nice," Yukimura commented.

Sachiyo nodded and slipped her phone back into her bag. "Well," she said, reaching the school gates, "I need to hurry to get home and get ready for dinner. Otosan likes to take me someplace nice when he gets the chance. See you tomorrow, Yukimura-sempai!"

Yukimura nodded. "Goodnight, Kinjo-chan."

_I'll call Akaya when I get home, _Sachiyo decided, breaking into a jog, _and let him know I'm busy tonight. I'm sure he'll understand._

* * *

_I'm... so... busy... ARGH! As if Junior year isn't crazy ENOUGH! I decided to be my oh-so-smart me and take on three AP classes (English, U.S. History, Environmental)... someone slap me, please. I'm pretty much saying... do I have very much time to work on fanfiction? That would be a big, fat NO. But that doesn't mean I won't try!_

_As for _New Beginnings_... that fic shall ALWAYS be in the works. Seriously. I don't think that story will ever end o.0_

_I just decided to build on my OC, Kinjo Sachiyo because... I felt like it. Simply put._

_Haha... yeah..._

_- The Irish Baroness_


End file.
